1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a latch pivotally assembled thereto. The electrical connector further comprises a grounding tab for establishing a grounding path with a receptacle in which the electrical connector is mated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Latches are widely used for plug and receptacle connectors to ensure reliable electrical connection therebetween. An early use of latch is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,221,458 and 4,379,609. These patents describe modular jacks each having a latch, wherein the latch has an impending end which is apt to be damaged when improperly drawn outwardly. Improved designs are shown in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 83201276 and 81213465. These patents describe modular jacks each having a shield to receive an impending end of a latch thereof. The latch is almost free from being damaged for the impending end cannot be drawn outwardly in use.
However, users must press the impending end downwardly when pulling the modular jack out of a receptacle. Since there is not enough space for placing a finger between the modular jack and the receptacle in order to press the impending end of the latch and to pull the modular jack out, it is not convenient in practical use.
In addition, in some circumstances, such as when the plug is made by die casting, a grounding path is required between the plug and the receptacle. One of the approaches is to provide a metal latch which can perform functions of engagement as well as grounding. However, it is preferable to perform the engagement and grounding functions between the plug and receptacle separately.
Hence , an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
Therefore, one object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having separately formed plastic latch and grounding tab to provide a reliable engagement as well as grounding.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly comprising a plug connector and a receptacle connector, wherein the plug connector has a plastic latch and a grounding tab separately formed thereon to provide a reliable electrical connection as well as grounding, whereby the plug connector is easy to be pulled out from the receptacle.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, an electrical connector in accordance with the present invention comprises a base defining a receiving block adjacent to a front end thereof and a cover is assembled to the base. A latch is pivotally assembled to the receiving block. A grounding tab is attached to the cover for electrically establishing a grounding path to a receptacle connector in which the electrical connector is mated. Interengaging device formed between the cover and the base and includes a pair of recesses defined in the base, and a pair of anchoring legs snugly received in the recesses.